Une amitié incassable
by Bellatrix18
Summary: Emmett et Rosalie sont amies depuis toujours. Mais si un événement permettait à nos deux protagonistes de voir sous un autre jour leur sentiment ? Tous humains, lemon.


**Auteur: Bellatrix18**

**Bêta reader**** : MaPlumeMagique**

**Disclamer**** : Tout appartient à la grande Stephenie Meyer (sauf l'intrigue et certains membres de la famille de Rosalie). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère :-)**

**Couple**** : Emmett/Rosalie**

**Pour celle qui me suive sur ma fic En quête d'acceptation, désolé si vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en train de finir de l'écrire et ensuite, je l'envoie à la correction. **

**Une amie m'a lancé pour défi de lui écrire un OS et voilà le résultat. Elle, elle l'a adoré du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais vous le faire partager. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à elle.**

**Sinon, petite mise en garde. Je me suis essayé à écrire un lemon. C'est mon premier, aussi, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec. Moins de 18 ans, ne pas lire.**

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture a tous

**Bellatrix18/**

Une amitié incassable

Allongée sous ma voiture, une magnifique Ford Mustang GT Cobra noire de 68, je m'adonnais à mon passe temps favori, la mécanique. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'adorais plonger mes mains dans le cambouis et sentir l'odeur d'huile de moteur. Mais plus que tout, ce que j'aimais vraiment, c'était d'arriver à comprendre le fonctionnement des moteurs. Pourtant, je devais admettre que les gens trouvaient toujours ça soit étrange, soit surprenant, si ce n'était les deux. Et moi, je me montrais agacée par leurs réactions, basée sur le simple fait que j'étais une fille avec un physique assez avantageux, sans vouloir me vanter. Physique que je haïssais.

Je savais que bon nombre de filles vendraient parents et âme pour avoir mon corps. Et si je le pouvais, je leur donnerais sans aucune hésitation de ma part. Ca pouvait paraître hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, mais je le pensais réellement. Car si certains pensaient qu'être beau ou belle était un don, pour moi il s'agissait d'une malédiction. En général, les gens s'arrêtaient à ce qu'ils voyaient. Hors moi, j'étais une gamine de dix sept ans, blonde aux yeux bleus et aux formes un peu trop généreuses pour mon âge. Alors pour prouver que j'étais autres choses qu'un joli physique, je devais faire deux fois plus d'efforts si je voulais être prise au sérieux et prouver que j'en avais dans la tête. Aussi, souhaitant aller contre les stéréotypes sur les filles de mon genre, je me plongeais dans mes études, afin d'obtenir les meilleures notes possible, et boudant les pom-pom girls. Pour le dernier point, ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, n'étant pas une de leur grande fane. D'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas populaire au lycée, trouvant ça sans intérêt. Je préférais me concentrer sur mon grand projet : ouvrir un restaurant avec mon meilleur ami.

Entendant des bruits de pas, puis un coup sur ma voiture, je sortais de dessous. Devant moi se tenait justement ce dernier, Emmett. Ce dernier arborait un énorme sourire qui disparut en voyant mon air furieux. Fureur dût au fait qu'il était encore en retard. Pourtant, j'aurais dût m'y faire, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa marque de fabrique. Sauf que l'on se connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sache comment m'amadouer. Chose qu'il fit dans la seconde en prenant un air désolé, tout en me tendant une tablette de chocolat à la menthe, mon pêché mignon. J'étais décidément trop faible face à lui.

Tous les deux, nous étions amis depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il m'avait sauvé d'un tirage en règle de couettes. Puis, il m'avait offert une marguerite pour que j'arrête de pleurer. Depuis, nous étions devenus inséparables. Et pour être honnête, sa présence m'avait été d'une grande aide. Ma famille étant compliquée, il s'était montré présent pour moi quand les choses n'allaient pas, et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Au fil du temps que je passais chez lui, son père nous avait appris les bases de la mécanique, nous offrant sans le savoir une passion commune. Et je n'échangerais pour rien au monde les moments que nous passions ensembles, et durant lesquels il me faisait rire.

Emmett était le genre de personne qui se prenait rarement au sérieux. Pas qu'il était stupide, bien au contraire. Juste qu'il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et adorait voir le côté positif des choses. De plus, je le trouvais rassurant avec son mètre quatre vingt neuf et ses cent kilos de muscles, récoltés à force de déplacer les caisses du bar que tenait son père. Bien sur, son physique pouvait se montrer effrayant quand on ne le connaissait pas. Mais il n'y avait pas plus gentil que lui. D'ailleurs, le sourire permanent qui se trouvait sur son visage et la douceur qu'on lisait dans ses yeux gris le prouvait. En revanche, il nous apportait souvent des ennuis. Il se montrait toujours à l'affût d'une bêtise à faire. Et quand il n'en faisait pas, il cuisinait. Il s'agissait de sa seconde passion dans la vie. Je crois qu'il aimait autant cuisiner que manger. Il suffisait de le voir cuisiner de nouvelles recettes qu'il avait trouvées ou inventées. Néanmoins, la seule chose que je pouvais lui reprocher, c'est qu'il me voyait plus comme un pote que comme une fille.

Pensant à juste titre que je ne lui en voulais plus, il s'approche de moi avec son sempiternel sourire et s'assit sur le capot de ma voiture. Après un regard désapprobateur, je le rejoignis non sans lui donner un léger coup d'épaule, une fois que je fus installée.

« Hey !, s'offusqua t'il faussement. Normalement, je suis pardonné quand je te donne une barre de chocolat.

- Ca fait un peu juste pour quarante cinq minutes de retard, rétorquais-je. Tu mériterais un coup de clé à molette sur la tête.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. On faisait une partie de basket avec Ed, et Jazz et je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Mais si tu m'en veux vraiment, je peux te faire des cookies.

- Des cookies à la framboise et aux chocolats blancs ? », Demandais-je pleine d'espoir, m'enlevant la grimace que j'eus en entendant le prénom d'Ed.

Son rire emplit d'un coup le garage. Et comme à chaque fois, il fut communicatif et je le rejoignais.

« Ce soir, toi et moi on se fait une sortie, déclara t'il une fois calmé.

- Sans façon, rétorquais-je.

- Allez Rosie ! On va bien s'amuser, insista t'il.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, je me suis retrouvé privé de sorti deux semaines et Carlisle m'a fait la leçon car pour t'amuser, tu n'as trouvé rien de mieux que d'allé foutre du colorant dans la piscine du lycée en pleine nuit.

- Avoue que tu as trouvé ça marrant quand Clapp est sortie tout bleu de l'eau », s'amusa-t-il.

Bien malgré moi, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir. Il fallait dire que voir notre prof de sport tout bleu valait le détour. Depuis, son surnom était le Stroumpf. Seul hic, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la petite blague. Et quand il avait appris notre part de responsabilités, il avait demandé à ce que nous soyons exclus du lycée. Et nous y avions échappé de peu. En revanche, nous avions battu le record du nombre d'heure de colle en une seule punition et le prof ne nous loupait pas à chaque cours. Une chance que nous soyons de bon sportif... Mais Emmett avait raison, ça valait le coup.

« Et que dirais tu plutôt d'une soirée pizza/ DVD plutôt ?, tentais je.

- Ca marche, acquiesça t'il. Mais tu ne devais pas allé chez Carlisle ce soir ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de secouer la tête, me sentant d'un coup d'humeur trop maussade pour parler. Emmett dût le sentir, car il m'attira à lui pour un de ses câlins réconfortants dont il avait le secret. En même temps, il savait mieux que personne que le sujet Carlisle était un sujet sensible pour moi.

Mon père était le grand Carlisle Cullen, médecin et chef du service de chirurgie à l'hôpital de Forks. Tous le monde en ville, et ses alentours, savait qui il était et l'appréciait. Mais pour sa défense, il avait de très bons atouts en poche pour y arriver. Tout d'abord, il était un excellent médecin. Même moi je le reconnaissais, bien que ce soit à contre cœur. Ensuite, avec son physique d'acteur hollywoodien, cheveux blond cendré, yeux bleus électrique et sourire charmeur, il ne laissait pas la population féminine indifférente. Et pour finir, il adoptait, quoiqu'il arrive et avec tous le monde, une politesse et une courtoisie à toute épreuve, lui valant le respect de tous. D'ailleurs, à l'hôpital, ses collègues, aussi bien féminins que masculins, ne juraient que par lui. Seule une personne résistait à son « charme » : moi. Mais il fallait avouer que le fait qu'il abandonne ma mère pour sa maîtresse enceinte ne jouait définitivement pas en sa faveur. Surtout que dans l'équation, il n'avait pas prévu que ma mère lui annonce tout de suite après qu'elle aussi attendait un enfant.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mes relations avec lui s'étaient toujours avérées conflictuelles. Je lui en voulais pour son abandon et le mal qu'il avait fait à ma mère. Et pour être honnête, je ne me souvenais pas d'un seul moment agréable avec lui. Normalement, un week-end sur deux et la moitié de mes vacances, je devais les passer avec lui. Mais voilà, souvent il annulait pour diverses raisons bien souvent lié à son travail ou parce qu'il faisait passé sa vraie famille avant moi. Et quand j'y allais, ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien entre eux et moi.

En premier, il y avait Esmé, sa femme. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Elle se montrait douce et gentille avec moi, faisant tout pour me mettre à l'aise chez eux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui rendre la pareille, ayant l'horrible impression de trahir ma mère. Ensuite venait Edward et Alice, les deux jumeaux me servant de demi-frère et sœur. Plus âgé de seulement un mois, nous n'avions absolument aucun point commun, si ce n'était Emmett. Le premier passait beaucoup de temps avec mon meilleur ami, de même que le petit ami de la seconde, Jasper. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Tous les trois on ne se supportait pas. A part les formules de politesse, aucuns mots n'étaient échangés. Et encore, c'était comme ça que depuis peu. Avant cela, ils s'amusaient à me faire punir des bêtises que je n'avais pas commises lors de mes rares séjours chez eux. Et enfin il y avait Carlisle. Lui et moi n'avions jamais vraiment eus de dialogue. Il aimait bien diriger les gens alors que moi, je détestais ça. J'étais un esprit libre d'après ma mère, aimant faire mes propres choix par moi même, quitte à ce que ce soit une erreur. Du coup, bien trop souvent, nos discussions se terminaient en dispute. Mais surtout, il y avait le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Emmett. Pour lui, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Et le fait que j'ai décidé de ne plus aller chez lui n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation.

Par chance, je pouvais compter sur ma mère. Avec Emmett, elle était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. De plus, Karen Hale était la meilleure mère qu'un enfant pouvait espérer avoir. Elle travaillait comme régulatrice au bureau du shérif. En gros, elle servait de secrétaire, accueillait les visiteurs et recevait les transmissions des policiers. Ma mère passait beaucoup de temps là bas, enchaînant les heures afin de s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Néanmoins, elle s'assurait aussi d'être présente quand j'en avais besoin. Mais parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être un frein pour elle, de l'empêcher de refaire sa vie. Bien sur, il lui arrivait d'être avec des hommes, mais aucun qu'elle ne m'ait présenté. Et bien qu'elle prétende le contraire, je savais que c'était ma faute si aucun homme ne partageait sa vie.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes comme ça, avant que la porte du garage s'ouvre, mettant ainsi fin à notre étreinte. Ma mère nous regarda tous les deux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut madame H !, la salua joyeusement Emmett. Quoi de neuf ?

- Madame H ?, s'étonna t'elle. C'est mon nouveau surnom ? »

En guise de réponse, ce dernier lui fit un sourire idiot. Et comme à chaque fois, ma mère secoua la tête de dépit. C'était leur truc à tous les deux. Il lui trouvait un surnom débile et ma mère secouait la tête dépitée par l'imagination de mon meilleur ami.

« Je voulais te dire que je travaillerais ce soir, m'apprit ma mère. Tu te débrouilleras ?

- Pas de problème m'man. Avec Emmett on a prévu une soirée pizza/DVD à la maison.

- C'est une soirée pizza/DVD ou une soirée « pizza/DVD » ?, demanda t'elle en mimant des guillemets la seconde fois.

- C'est quoi la différence ?, m'enquis je incertaine.

- Elle est très simple. Dans la première version, vous vous en tenez à votre programme. Dans la seconde, ça se termine en général soit par un appel au poste de police, soit par un proviseur fout de rage parce que vous avez fait une grosse bêtise.

- On ne fait pas de grosse bêtise, essaya de tempérer Emmett. »

Mauvaise idées au vue du regard sceptique que lui lança ma mère. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

« Vraiment madame H, insista t'il.

-Vraiment ?, répéta t'elle. Tu veux qu'on reparle du colorant dans la piscine ? De la fois ou vous avez diffusé un faux avis d'évasion aux voitures en patrouille ? Le shérif Swan est toujours furieux d'ailleurs. »

Un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres à ses souvenirs. Sourire qui disparut à l' instant où l'on rencontra le regard sévère de ma mère, qui elle ne souriait pas du tout.

« Promis madame H, on restera sagement chez vous à nous en tenir au programme prévu. »

Cette réponse sembla convenir à ma mère, car elle hocha la tête.

« Mouais. Je te laisserais des sous pour les pizzas, me dit-elle. Je te demande juste que ce ne soit pas le bazar à mon retour.

- Promis maman. »

Après un sourire, elle nous laissa seul tous les deux et partie au travail.

Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett m'abandonna rapidement pour aller voir des copains, non sans me promettre d'être là pour vingt heures. Bien que je ne lui aie pas demandé, je me doutais que les copains en question étaient Edward et Jasper. Pas que ça me dérange, jamais je ne l'empêcherais d'avoir les amis qu'il voulait. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, je me sentais toujours un peu déçue quand il me laissait pour passer du temps avec mon demi-frère. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, je me remis à ma voiture. Je l'avais acheté il y avait maintenant deux ans. A l'époque, il s'agissait d'une vraie épave. Aussi, afin de pouvoir la réparer, je travaillais au Jenna's, le seul restaurant de Forks. Le salaire n'était pas mirobolant, mais ça me permettait de payer toutes les pièces de rechange de ma voiture. Ainsi, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était ma voiture à moi, et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

A dix neuf heures, je rangeais mes outils dans ma caisse, puis je filais prendre une bonne douche chaude. A vingt heures précise, j'étais fin prête pour notre soirée. J'avais enfilé une tenue décontracté, composé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt des Yankees* de New York offert par Emmett à Noël dernier. Sur la table basse, deux énormes pizzas bien chaudes et desquels s'échappaient une délicieuse odeur n'attendaient que d'être mangé, tandis que les boissons se trouvaient bien au frais dans le frigo. Ne manquait plus qu'une chose, ou dans le cas présent une personne pour que la soirée puisse commencer : Emmett. Sauf que les choses se passaient rarement comme on le souhaitait.

A vingt heure trente, j'étais toute seule devant la télévision, passant d'une chaîne à l'autre pour passer le temps. Je ne m'offusquais ni ne m'inquiétais de ce retard de sa part, sachant pertinemment qu'être en retard était une habitude chez lui. Il m'en avait encore donné la preuve cet après midi. A vingt une heure, j'engloutissais une part de pizza et lui laissais mon premier message. Je n'osais pas le dire, mais je commençais légèrement à m'inquiéter. A vingt deux heures trente, j'avais mangé une pizza entière et laissé une douzaine de message plus ou moins incendiaire, dont le langage m'aurait sûrement valut une punition de la part de ma mère, j'abandonnais l'idée de le voir apparaître. Furieuse contre lui, je décidais de regarder un épisode de Supernatural, histoire de faire retomber la pression et calmer mon l'inquiétude. Mais rien n'y fit. Aussi, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, j'éteignais la télé et rangeais le salon, avant de monter dans ma chambre et me coucher.

Je venais à peine de me mettre en pyjama et de me glisser sous la couette, quand un bruit familier me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un lançait des cailloux contre ma vitre. Et je savais pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Si au début je fus soulagé, ma colère reprit rapidement le dessus. Repoussant brutalement ma couette, je me dirigeais à grand pas furieux vers ma fenêtre. A peine fut elle ouverte, que le vent glacial de mars s'engouffra dans ma chambre et transperça la maigre protection que mon pyjama m'offrait. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. J'étais bien trop en colère. Baissant la tête vers mon jardin, je trouvais un Emmett tout sourire.

Lorsque celui ci m'aperçut, il lança quelque chose dans l'herbe, et s'approcha du treillage situé sous ma fenêtre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? », demandais sèchement en le voyant prêt à l'escalader.

Surpris par mon ton, il s'arrêta net et leva la tête vers moi, arborant sa mine d'enfant pris en faute. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude ça ne marchait pas.

« Ben je monte, répondit il penaud.

- Et si moi je n'en ais pas envie ?

- Oh allez Rosie ! Je sais que je suis un peu en retard,

- En retard ? », le coupais je furieuse. « Tu te fous de moi ? Quarante cinq minutes, c'est être en retard. Trois heures et demie, c'est se foutre de la gueule du monde.

- Je suis désolé Rosie, geignit il. Je suis désolé. Mais avec Jazz et Ed on est allé à une fête sur la plage de la Push. Du coup, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu me laisses monter s'il te plaît ? Il fait froid dehors Rosie.

- Attends, tu me plantes pour allé faire la fête avec mon demi frère et tu me veux que je te laisse entrer chez moi ? Vas te faire foutre et oublies moi. »

Je refermais la fenêtre avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit et retournais me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je réalisais enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, je me mis à pleurer.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après l'incident sans que je ne parle à Emmett. La première fois depuis que nous étions tous les deux amis. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard car trop occupé avec d'autre personnes. Alors pourquoi cette réaction cette fois ci ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. De même que je ne savais pas pourquoi je le fuyais chaque fois qu'il venait dans ma direction.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse horriblement lente, comme à chaque fois depuis que l'on ne se parlait plus avec Emmett. D'habitude, il rendait les cours plus attrayant avec ses blagues, provoquant souvent des regards noirs de la part de nos professeurs. A l'heure du déjeuner, je m'asseyais à une table avec Véra, ma plus vieille amie après Emmett, Sean, son petit ami, et Royce, mon ex. lui et moi ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Juste le temps que l'on s'aperçoive que nous étions plus des amis qu'autre chose. Ça, et le fait que Royce fantasmait beaucoup sur Robert Pattinsson. Et bien que je les adore, aucun d'entre eux n'étaientt Emmett.

Nous étions au milieu du repas et tandis que mes amis parlaient des performances de l'équipe de football du lycée, je me faisais violence pour ne pas regarder vers la table de mon meilleur ami. Soudain, les conversations s'arrêtèrent à notre table. La raison était simple, Alice se tenait devant nous, une grande première. L'observant attentivement, je m'aperçue sans mal qu'elle semblait être mal à l'aise.

« On peut t'aider ? », finit par demander gentiment Véra.

Apparemment, elle semblait être la seule que leur présence ne dérangeait pas. Moi, je me contentais de faire ce que je faisais de mieux, je les ignorais royalement.

« Parler avec Rosalie », hésita-t-elle.

A sa phrase, j'eus une grimace. Il me sera difficile de l'ignorer si elle était là pour me parler. Pire, j'allais devoir lui faire la conversation.

« Alors ? On peut parler ?, reprit ma demi sœur.

- Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?, soupirais je.

- En privé si possible », ajouta-t-elle.

Je jetais un regard à mes amis. Tandis que les garçons la fusillaient du regard, Véra m'encourageait d'un signe de tête à la suivre. Et bien que je sache que j'allais le regretter, je suivis son conseil.

Alice m'entraîna dans le couloir pratiquement déserté. Je devais l'intimider, car elle restait sans rien dire, se contentant de fuir mon regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? », finis je par demander perdant patience.

- Ouais. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre. Mais tu t'en moques... Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne parlais plus à Emmett. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il est mon ami et il va vraiment mal.

- T'as raison, ça te regarde absolument pas », lâchais je.

J'allais faire demi-tour, quand elle me retint par le bras.

« Ecoute Rose. Toutes les deux on est parti du mauvais pied, me dit-elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec toi. Voir jamais. Mais j'aimerais vraiment changer ça.

- Il est où le piège ?, laissais je échapper.

- Il n'y en a aucun. Je fais ça pour papa. Tu sais, il vit très mal le fait que l'on ne s'entende pas. Et tu lui manque, ajouta t'elle. Ce serait bien que tu viennes pour son anniversaire dimanche prochain. Il en serait vraiment heureux. »

Je la fixais intensément, cherchant à trouver le piège. Mais soit Alice était une excellente comédienne, soit elle disait la vérité, car je la trouvais sincère.

« J'y réfléchirais, finis je par dire. Mais je ne te promets pas de venir.

- Merci, me remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et pour Emmett ? »

En guise de réponse je haussais les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner une réponse que je ne connaissais pas. Le reste de la journée, je le passais dans le brouillard, ne sachant pas ou j'en étais. Et le reste de la semaine aussi d'ailleurs.

Vendredi soir, je finissais mon service au Jenna's à vingt trois heures. Dehors, il faisait nuit et une véritable averse faisait rage. Ma mère travaillant ce soir, j'allais devoir rentrer à pied, chose qui ne m'enchantait guère. Vivement que j'ai finis de réparer ma voiture. Après avoir dit bonsoir aux rares personnes encore présentes, je soufflais un bon coup avant de sortir du restaurant. J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que je me trouvais complètement trempé.

Je maudissais la pluie, le temps, le karma et je ne savais quoi d'autre, quand une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur. D'abord surprise, j'étais ensuite déboussolé de voir qu'il s'agissait de la Jeep noire d'Emmett. Avant que je puisse trouver un endroit ou fuir, la vitre côté passager s'ouvrit sur mon meilleur ami.

« Monte, m'ordonna t'il.

- C'est bon. Je peux rentrer toute seule, lâchais je.

- Monte tête de mule, insista t'il. Tu vas tomber malade. »

A bout d'argument et n'en ayant pas envie, je m'exécutais. Dans la voiture, un silence pesant s'installa. Et le chemin jusqu'à chez moi ne m'avait jamais parut aussi long. Et aucun de nous deux n'osaient dire quoique ce soit. Dans mon cas, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, même si des excuses pour commencer aurait été le plus approprié. Sauf que les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, la Jeep s'arrêta dans mon allée. Je remerciais Emmett du bout des lèvres, avant de sortir telle une voleuse de sa voiture. Sauf qu'à mon grand étonnement, il coupa le moteur et me suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demandais je.

- Ben je m'assure que tu arrives chez toi en sécurité, répondit-il comme si ça allait de soi.

- C'est à même pas cinq mètres. Honnêtement, je ne risque pas grand-chose. »

Faisant fit de ma remarque, il referma sa voiture avant de se poster à côté de moi. Aussi, n'ayant d'autre choix, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle ci ouverte, je le fis entrer à l'intérieur en le voyant trempé. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant, je le trouvais craquant avec les cheveux mouillés. Reprenant mes esprits, j'enlevais ma veste et me rendais dans le salon, Emmett sur mes talons.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, le questionnais je.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça, plaisanta t'il. Et tu le sais Rose. Sinon tu ne m'éviterais pas depuis une semaine.

- Je ne t'évite pas, protestais-je. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et prit un air sceptique. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je sais que je suis arrivé en retard, mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? », Me questionna t'il.

Son regard se fit insistant et me mit mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », mentis je. « J'étais juste très occupé. »

« Pourquoi tu me mens ?, s'énerva t'il. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et pourquoi… »Commença-t-il.

« Parce que j'étais jalouse ! », aboyais je.

A cet instant, Emmett resta interdit tandis que la vérité me frappait de plein fouet. Si je lui en avais autant voulu ce n'était pas par inquiétude ou parce qu'il était arrivé en retard. J'étais jalouse du fait qu'il ait préféré passer du temps avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec moi. A une époque, c'était chez moi qu'il accourait une fois l'école terminée. Je voulais être sa meilleure amie et bien plus. Je ne savais pas depuis quand mes sentiments envers lui avait évolués, mais je ne le réalisai que maintenant. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ils m'effrayaient.

« De quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Que tu m'ais oublié au profit d'Edward et Jazz, répondis je d'une voix las. Ca m'a fait mal quand tu m'as dit que tu étais avec eux au lieu de passer la soirée avec moi. »

Ma phrase fut à peine terminée, que je fus prise dans son étreinte d'ours.

« T'es ma meilleure pote Rose, finit il par dire. Et ce n'est pas parce que je passe du temps avec Jazz et Edward que je t'oublie.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me considères que comme ta meilleure pote, soufflais je. J'ai envie de plus. »

Durant plusieurs minutes, j'attendis patiemment sa réponse. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, je m'échappais de ses bras et courrait vers ma chambre. Mais avant que j'y parvienne, Emmett me rattrapa. Et la seconde d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. D'abord surprise, je lui rendis son baiser. D'abord doux, il devint ensuite plus pressé, à défaut de trouver d'autres mots.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me dises ça », souffla t'il contre mes lèvres.

Sans que je sache comment, nous nous retrouvâmes sur mon lit, Emmett au dessus de moi, tandis que nos vêtements avaient disparus comme par magie.

Il m'embrassait toujours mais avec tendresse cette fois. Ses mains, elles, parcouraient mon corps, laissant une sensation de chaleur là ou elles passaient. Ses lèvres dérivèrent vers mon cou, se posant sur ce point si sensible situé juste sous mon oreille, me faisant gémir de bien être. Puis, elles descendirent sur ma poitrine, parsemant ma poitrine de doux baisers, la vénérant. A cet instant j'oubliais tout. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'arrêta et planta son regard dans le mien.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?, me demanda t'il d'une rauque. Parce que si tu me le demandes, je peux tout stopper.

- J'en ai envie », lui dis-je.

Son regard accrochant toujours le mien, il approcha sa virilité de mes lèvres intimes, et entra doucement en moi. Bien que ce ne soit pas ma première fois, je ressentis quand même une légère douleur, tandis qu'Emmett se tenait immobile le temps que je m'habitue à lui. Une fois que ce fut le cas, j'entrepris de bouger mes hanches pour l'inciter à recommencer. Bien vite, la chambre fut remplie par le son de nos halètements et par le bruit de nos peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'eau. Dans le creux de l'oreille, nous nous chuchotions divers mots et promesses d'amour. Puis, nous prenant totalement au dépourvu, l'orgasme vint.

Après un dernier baiser, Emmett s'allongea à mes côtés, avant de m'entraîner dans une étreinte, ma tête sur sa poitrine. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience avant de m'endormir fut Emmett me chuchotant qu'il était à moi corps et âmes.

**OOO**

Je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, une main sur mon ventre et un sourire idiot sur mon visage. A mes côtés, Emmett se redressa, un air paniqué sur le visage.

« Ca va ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne bouge pas, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Emmett, l'appelais je doucement tout en lui attrapant le bras. Tout va bien. Il a donné un coup de pied. »

Aussitôt tout inquiétude disparut et fut remplacée par le même sourire idiot que moi. Mon homme posa une des ses énormes mains sur mon ventre, qui du haut de mes huit mois de grossesse était tout aussi énorme. Son sourire qui s'étira en sentant un autre coup. J'avais du mal à réalisé que six ans avait passés depuis que l'on s'était mis en couple, tant de chose s'étant passé dans nos vies.

Tout d'abord, ma mère avait trouvé quelqu'un en la présence du Shérif Charlie Swan. En apprenant la nouvelle, j'avais compris pourquoi ma mère faisait autant de garde de nuit. Mais j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle et rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle maintenant que j'avais ma propre maison.

Ensuite, je m'étais rapprochée de Carlisle et sa famille. Même si nous ne serions pas médaillés pour la meilleure relation père/fille de l'année, des efforts avaient étés faits. Nous avions passé un peu de temps tous les deux. Et surtout, nous avions beaucoup parlé. Mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, j'aurais la même relation qu'il avait avec Edward et Alice. Avec eux aussi ça allait mieux. Pour le premier, ça s'était arrangé quand il avait rencontré Bella, la fille du chef Swan. Quand à la seconde, elle était sincère en disant vouloir apprendre me connaître. Depuis, on s'appelait au moins une fois par semaine.

Et pour finir, Emmett et moi étions toujours ensemble. Lui et moi avions réalisés notre rêve et ouvert notre propre restaurant : l'Angel's. Tous les deux nous devions nous marier dans deux semaines. Mais nous avions repoussé la date lorsque j'avais découvert ma grossesse surprise six mois plus tôt. Pourtant, nous étions malgré tout heureux. Et encore plus depuis que nous savions qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon.

Les lèvres d'Emmett sur mon épaule me sortirent de mes pensées. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de me rallonger dans le lit. Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'Emmett s'était rendormi, une main posée sur mon ventre dans un geste protecteur. Je crois que même dans mes rêves les plus fou, je n'aurais pus rêvé meilleur vie que celle-là.

*Une des équipes de base ball de la ville, avec les Mets de New York. Les Yankees sont souvent opposé à l'équipes des Red Sox de Boston, ou la rivalité équivaut à celle du PSG / OM.


End file.
